


Uh oh another groupchat fic

by jumba_juice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumba_juice/pseuds/jumba_juice
Summary: Daichi: ok I added you all into a groupchat strictly for volleyball this isn’t going to be like the last groupchat that I had to deleteHinata: omgDaichi: I mean it, I’m not being woken up in the middle of the night by the constant notificationsSugawara: you know you can put it on silentDaichi: who’s side are you on?!?!?Nishinoya: Hinata are you done with my Pinterest boardDaichi: are you kidding meHinata: not yet I have to figure out your vibe betterTsukishima: ...VibeHinata: yes vibe I’m very good at detecting people’s vibes that why I like to make Pinterest boards do you have a problem with it?Daichi: this has nothing to do with volleyball
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Tsukishima is a briefcase kid

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the three other players cause to be frank I only remember Ennoshita's name lol. I will however be adding characters from other teams.

**Daichi has created the Karasuno volleyball group chat**

**Daichi has added Sugawara,Asahi,Hinata,Kageyama,Tanaka,Nishinoya,Tsukishima,and Yamaguchi**

**Daichi:** ok I added you all into a groupchat strictly for volleyball this isn’t going to be like the last groupchat that I had to delete

**Hinata:** omg

**Daichi:** I mean it, I’m not being woken up in the middle of the night by the constant notifications 

**Sugawara:** you know you can put it on silent 

**Daichi:** who’s side are you on?!?!?

**Nishinoya:** Hinata are you done with my Pinterest board

**Daichi:** are you kidding me 

**Hinata:** not yet I have to figure out your vibe better 

**Tsukishima:** ...Vibe

**Hinata:** yes vibe I’m very good at detecting people’s vibes that why I like to make Pinterest boards do you have a problem with it?

**Daichi:** this has nothing to do with volleyball 

**Nishinoya:** Detect my vibe plsss!!!!

**Hinata:** umm I feel like your very energetic and bright but will be serious when you have to

**Nishinoya:** woah that is so me 😨

**Tsukishima:** you just described his personality anyone could do that 

**Hinita:** ok well you seem like that type of guy In your class that is overly obsessed with world war two that’s probably a nazi 

**Tsukishima:** wha-

**Daichi:** again strictly volleyball groupchat 

**Asahi:** do me 

**Hinita:** I’m getting gronola lesbian vibes

**Tanaka:** wowwww he’s actually really good at this 

**Nishinoya:** I agree he has a gift 

**Hinata:** thanks :]

**Tsukishima:** he just called Asahi a lesbian.

**Yamaguchi:** I mean it’s kind of accurate

**Tsukishima:** …..bye.

**Kageyama:** Hinata your so dumb 

**Tsukishima:** *you’re* 

**Hinata:** your just mad I refused to make you a Pinterest board :/

**Sugawara:** kageyama asked for one??? 

**Kageyama:** I was curious about my vibe.

**Tsukishima:** Lmaoo

**Kageyama:** shut up saltyshima you look like one of those kids who’d bring a briefcase to school

**Yamaguchi:** omggskshdjdh

**Daichi:** ok I give up do whatever you want 

**Tanaka:** we will 😁

  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata:** are any of you allergic to like gluten or whatever

**Nishinoya:** i’m allergic to pollen 

  
  


**Kageyama:** im pretty sure thats made up

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** pollen or allergies?? 

  
  


**Kageyama:** no i thnk everyone has an alergy too polen

  
  


**Tsukishima:** do you have autocorrect turned off??

  
  


**Sugawara:** don’t make fun of him tsukishima he’s failing english

  
  


**Kageyama:** why do you need to now what were alergic of hinata 

  
  


**Sugawara:** yeah i think he has autocorrect turned off

  
  


**Tsukishima:** agreed.

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** are we ignoring that kageyama doesn’t believe in seasonal allergies???

  
  


**Daichi:** yeah i think we will

  
  


**Hinata:** HELLO?!?!?!?

  
  


**Daichi:** it feels bad being ignored right?

  
  


**Asahi:** i don’t think anyone has any allergies.

  
  


**Nishinoya:** ooohh so now asahi doesn’t believe me either

  
  


**Asahi:** i meant gluten….

  
  


**Sugawara:** did we ever figure out why hinita needs to know this??

  
  


**Hinata:** i made a cake and i want to bring it to practice

  
  


**Tanaka:** yeaahhhhh!!!!!!

  
  


**Nishinoya:** oooooohhh yesssss 🥳🤩😄😁

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** did you make it yourself???

  
  


**Hinata:** i made it and i decorated it to look like a frog :D

  
  


**Tsukishima:** That’s so lame 

  
  


**Daichi:** don’t be mean, you can bring it to practice hinita

  
  


**Tsukishima:** It’s childish.

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** I don’t know if you have any room to talk tsukki

  
  


**Tsukishima:** what are you talking about?

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** I’ve seen the inside of your freezer🧐

  
  


**Sugawara:** oooooh pls do tell yamaguchi

  
  


**Tsukishima:** no.

**Yamaguchi:** tsukki has dinosaur chicken nuggets a lot of them 

  
  


**Tanaka:** HHAHAHA NOYA WE HAVE TO BULLY HIM ABOUT THIS!!!!!

  
  


**Nishinoya:** YESSS 😈😏😎

  
  


**Sugawara:** lmfaooooo

  
  


**Tsukishima:** that was a long time ago.

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** it was last week 😐

  
  


**Hinata:** ok i’ll bring cake for everyone except tsukishima he’ll have to eat some of his dinosaur nuggets

  
  


**Tsukishima:** shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: do you guys ever think about if our life is just a tv show and there are people just watching you
> 
> Sugawara: ummm hinata buddy it sounds like you need therapy 
> 
> Hinata: who do you think they’d ship me with???
> 
> Kageyama: no one because your ugly
> 
> Hinata: yeah well i bet they ship you with my fists 

**Hinata:** okkk slight problem 

  
  


**Kageyama:** ughhdkjghj

  
  


**Daichi:** oh god what now

  
  


**Hinata:** me and Kageyama might have gotten ourselves locked in the gym 

  
  


**Kageyama:** no this was definitely 100% you’re fault 

  
  


**Sugawara:** why were you still at the gym anyways

**Hinata:** practicing obviously 

  
  


**Daichi:** it’s like eight o’clock school got out five hours ago 

  
  


**Kageyama:** hinata kept asking me to serve to him and i guess the janitor locked up without us noticing so now were stuck in here

  
  


**Tsukishima:** idiots.

  
  


**Kageyama:** shut up you incel 

  
  


**Hinata:** yeah!!!

  
  


**Tsukishima** : What the hell is an incel?

  
  


**Hinata:** involuntarily celibate.

  
  


**Kageyama:** it means you can’t get a girl so you start hating them i thought you were supposed to be smart

  
  


**Tsukishima:** I-

  
  


**Yamagucci:** Tsukki doesn’t even like girls so ha.

  
  


**Sugawara:** wha-

  
  


**Nishinoya:** …..😵

  
  


**Hinata:** ok anyways i’m still stuck in this gym with kageyama so if someone could come help me that would be great

  
  


**Tanaka:** have you tried pulling on the door?

  
  


**Kageyama:** wow we totally haven’t thought of that thanks 

  
  


**Daichi:** ok me and suga are on our way to let you out

  
  


**Hinata:** why are you guys together 

  
  


**Sugawara:** do you want to be let out or not?

  
  
  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata:** do you guys ever think about if our life is just a tv show and there are people just watching you 

  
  


**Sugawara:** ummm hinata buddy it sounds like you need therapy 

  
  


**Hinata:** who do you think they’d ship me with???

  
  


**Kageyama:** no one because your ugly

  
  


**Hinata:** yeah well i bet they ship you with my fists 

  
  


**Daichi:** this is the stupidest thing to fight over 

  
  


**Asahi:** I don’t know who they would ship hinata with I haven’t seen him interact with any girls besides kiyoko and yachi 

  
  


**Tsukishima:** that’s kind of sus 

  
  


**Hinata:** didn’t yamaguchi out you like yesterday

  
  


**Yamaguchi:** DON’T BRING IT UP!!!!!

  
  


**Nishinoya:** I think people would ship hinata and kageyama 

  
  


**Kageyama:** pshhhhtttt yeah right 

  
  


**Tanaka:** I think noya’s right I ship it 

  
  


**Hinata:** what eww no why would you say that

  
  


**Nishinoya:** what you guys are friends 

  
  


**Sugawara:** that’s not what that means

  
  


**Kageyama** : me and Hinata are barely even friends let alone boyfriends

  
  


**Tsukishima** : someone’s defensive…

  
  


**Kageyama** : yeah well how would you feel if someone shipped you with Yamaguchi?

  
  


**Tsukishima** : fine, they’d be right.

  
  


**Sugawara** : OMG finally 

  
  


**Daichi** : congrats guys

  
  


**Yamaguchi** : thanks.

  
  


**Tanaka** : get it four eyes 

  
  


**Tsukishima** : don’t call me that

  
  


**Kageyama** : ok well congratulations i guess but people wouldn’t ship me and hinata.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any grammatical or spelling errors I did it on purpose unless it wasn't Hinita or Kageyama then its because I'm dumb. Also Tsukishima talks a lot in this even though he would probably ignore it because I'm good at being mean to people. :)


End file.
